The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a super memory educational game of skill and chance.
Numerous board games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to provide either learning instruction, such as questions and answers on various subject matters or skill and chance that enhances enjoyment of the game. Most board games are limited to provide only one of these types of benefits.